Chapter Four: Rotten To The Core
by bizzick
Summary: The tender blossoms of friendship has started between Mary and Regina before the peace is shattered. After a shocking revelation the tendrils of suspicion have leaked into Mary's mind so can she trust the newly powerful Evil Queen or will she leave her to secure the safety of her child and her husband who have been nothing but loyal to her? But can Mary let it go of everything?


Chapter Four Rotten to the core Mary Mary gasped and moved back. Colin and Gold had just come through the mirror and were tangled in the blanket. Mary pulled it off them and it dawned on them where they were. They tried to run to the bedside but were restrained by David and Ruby. Regina was lying prone and Doctor Wale came bustling in. He ordered them to leave. Then blood dripped down the walls and a voice came through. 'I smell addiction, fear and love.' The creature moaned as the shadow moved. Mary stared in fear as the shadow stopped a haggard shape looming over Regina. Mary stepped in front of her. 'Leave and never bother us again.' 'Yes. This friendship poisons me.' The creature seethed and the body waist down tangled together. 'She was once was so dark now pathetic.' Regina suddenly awoke writhing in pain as a finger trailed down her cheek. Then her eyes burnt gold with almond slits and she screamed as a cut spurted ochre blood. Then the room returned to normal. 'That means one of us is the Soul Consumer.' *** Regina The pain was unbearable as the voltage burned every vein in her body. The electricity shot up and burnt every fibre of her soul. The words Mary spoke though she knew where important seemed meaningless as she writhed on the cool sheets. A cold finger was traced down her cheek again and it stopped but when Regina sat up she looked straight into the mirror and saw the gold eyes with almond slits. Her heartbeat quickened and memories flashed before her eyes. The fire, the screaming, the heartbreak, the betrayal and the pain. She screamed and Doctor Wale held her down as she struggled. Then the purple magic shot him across the room her fingers ablaze with power. Gold looked at her and his magic trapped Doctor Wale. Then without warning Regina was on the other side of the room and disappeared in a puff of inky purple and green cloud. *** Mary Mary was in shock. Regina's powers hadn't been used since the town had divided over the choice of Sheriff Graham's affair with her and for a brief period Sheriff Graham had been locked in his own office watched by Coulson the new substitute. Regina had killed Coulson but had completely forgotten her objective was to free Graham. Regina's heart was dark and when she had finally opened up to Mary she had closed just as quickly. Mary wailed in despair and curled up, hand resting upon the sheets that Regina had once laid upon. *** Regina Regina stalked down the street for once with clarity and a clear mind. She walked through the door and unlocked the cell door. Graham's gaunt face looked at her and her magic made him what Regina remembered him as. She walked out with him on her arm. His lips slid down her neck and she smiled remembering everything. *** Gold Gold watched as Regina unlocked the door and walked out with Graham. Her powers he had taught her, the strength she still possessed was back and it was fierce. His heart pounded as he remembered what lengths he had to go to convince her and to make her his just to lose him to Graham. His fury boiled and he spotted Colin. They looked into each other's eyes and knew what they must do. *** Mary Mary was cold and barely breathing with tears frozen on her face. Doctor Wale moved her, looking into her frozen eyes. The pupils were wide and she wasn't blinking. Her heart rate was low and her lips were completely blue. She was hooked up to a drip machine just as the drip froze solid. *** David David watched helplessly and it was hard to. Mary had been his wife of twenty years and he loved her dearly. They had endured much during the years, deflecting Regina and Gold's magic and protecting Emma, Ruby, Archie, Graham, August and even Regina. His life was incomplete and when he thought he had lost her once before he had fought to get her back. He watched the tubes, drips and machines Mary was hooked up to and his eyes went blurry as the tears welled up. He watched her chest rise and fall and it was slow. He peered in the corner and caught sight of Eleanor. Questions whirled round but he shoved them down. He was desperate and couldn't live without Mary. Desperate souls take desperate measures. 


End file.
